The specific aims of this study are to: 1) compare the routine outcomes of treatment; 2) evaluate the relative risk of recurrent variceal hemorrage at 3 and 12 months after the index hemorrage; 3) compare the direct and indirect health care costs of these two treatment approaches; and 4) evaluate patient satisfaction with their care and quality of life for control of variceal hemorrhage and prevention of bleeding.